


The 25th Proposal

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Can be read alone, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Make-out, One-Shot, Ongniel, Romance, Science, Slight Smut, diffuser perfume making, hand-jobs, proposal, sequel to hate that i love you, twenty-fifth time's the charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: On December 25th, Christmas, Daniel chooses to do his twenty-fifth proposal, believing that 25 is their lucky number. This time around, he plans something simple and romantic, being sure that there won't be any hints that Seongwoo will pick up on. As usual, he asks Jaehwan for help, whose sure that he's going to experience yet another rejection.AN: Sequel to Hate That I Love You but can be read alone
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The 25th Proposal

“Are you there, Jae? Did you double check the address? What can you see?”

“I see a bunch of bottles and it smells fruity. Because I’m already inside the place. I found it without an issue, obviously. Why are we whispering?”

Daniel shut the door of the bedroom he’d slipped into. He absolutely must not let Seongwoo hear his conversation with his best friend. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner because Daniel said that he had important things to do. He usually did it, so it only took a couple of minutes of puppy whining and sparkly, begging eyes of uwu-doom to get his boyfriend won over. He needed first to talk to Jaehwan before carrying out the rest of his D-day operation plans.

“Good. Remember to send me photos and make a booking in my name for the 25th. But you need to pay with your card so Seongwoo doesn’t know anything.”

Jaehwan snorted. “He’s keeping credits on your account? Are you sure you want to marry someone that controlling?”

“It’s a joint account because it’s much easier to handle taxes and such,” he defended, his frown going into a smile of childlike delight as he saw their tiny kitten Ori prancing through and rubbing up against his legs. He leaned down and scooper her up, kissing her over the head and face.

One week when Daniel wouldn’t stop wining about why couldn’t they adopt kids, Seongwoo surprised him with a kitten in a carrier. He said his acquaintance was giving it away and she was good-mannered and sweet with short hair and also pretty. He’d thought that maybe they could practice taking care of an animal together from their kitten days and move on to children if they’re any good at that, taking baby steps.

Daniel had fallen in love with her the second that he’d held her when she was just the size of the palm of his hand. Seongwoo also had grown to love her, though not as fond and affectionate with her as well. That was partially his fault because for one, Daniel the kitty addict hogged her from the time she was a kitten so she grew up close to him more, not really listening well to Seongwoo. For two, Seongwoo disliked his naming choice, scrunching his nose up or wincing every time that he heard the name.

“Ori ori ori~” Daniel sang, personally thinking the name was cute and fitting.

“Are you saying you want me to put your reservation under duck? Or is that your meal plan for the evening and you’re starving and attempting to make me as well?” Jaehwan asked in confusion, slightly disgruntled.

Daniel laughed as he plopped down on the bed, cradling the cat in his lap against his chest. She was compliant, watching him with a content look, kneeding her tiny tan paws into his sweater.

“Ah, sorry. I was just fawning over my new cat a bit. She is the sweetest, most timid thing. Her name is Ori. You haven’t seen her yet, right? You need to come over to our house then soon. It’s been over a month.”

“I’m a bit busy with my own life, dude. You’re not the only one with a boyfriend and pets,” Jaehwan sort of shouted with irritation and then chuckled, showing he was being his usual jokester self.

Daniel sheepishly laughed, smiling huge. “I’m sorry I’m always asking you to help me out with this. You’re the one that’s the freest and most trustworthy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just pray that this is the last time I have to help out your grand proposal plans. Is this like number a hundred now?” he groaned, recalling that he was there for another one of Daniel’s special favors that he’d been helping with for over a year.

“Hey, now. This one is very simple and you hardly have to do a thing. It’s painless for you, promise. And it’s the 25th. It’s a lucky number, so I’ve got a good feeling about this time. He’s going to say yes on Christmas.”

As if Ori agreed, she mewled and stretched her head up to lick his chin. He smiled warmly down at her and nuzzled between her velvety ears, one that he sometimes munched on and she didn’t even mind, that was how chill she was. Sort of like Seongwoo recently. They were both completely used to his childish, overly affectionate antics they remained like a statue with an indifferent expression. However, he couldn’t say which one was prettier.

“You say that you have a good feeling every time,” Jaehwan returned flatly.

“No, for real though, dude! It’s Seongwoo’s birthday number. It’s also the date that I had my first stage and the day that we reunited in Korea at a concert as well I noticed after flipping through my SNS. It’s the number of fate.”

“Right. Let’s just see how this fate works out. From what I understand, Seongwoo’s cursed—”

“Shh. He’s not! We saw a fortune teller. She said that the black cloud following him has moved on now that I’m in his life. I’m like the sunshine chasing those nasty clouds away. He has had nothing but good luck this year.”

“So, you’re telling me the king of misfortune, the man with the butterfingers hasn’t caused any accidents recently?”

“Well…”

He was about to deny it when he’d apparently jinxed them.

“Oh, fuck! That stings!”

Ori jumped and ran to the door, pawing at it and meowing anxiously. It seemed she sensed that her little master was in danger and wanted to assist him or give him some sort of comfort. Daniel sighed, sitting up quickly to go check on his clumsy, accident prone boyfriend. A quick peek through the door crack told him that his prideful boyfriend was embarrassed and planning to take care of it himself. He’d probably gotten some oil from the sizzling pan which he’d turned on too high on his hand, judging by how he had it under the running water and was glaring at the pan, his ears cranberry colored in shame.

He bit his lip, holding back laughter, then shut the door after Ori’s tail passed through.

“Something happened, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. I should have knocked on wood before saying anything.”

“Is your future fiancé okay? Should you get off the phone and take him to the emergency room?”

“He’ll live but I bet he will act like a baby so that I’ve got to slave over him and not paint the next couple days. He likes to exaggerate when he gets hurt. Even treats a paper cut as if he broke his finger and milks it for days.”

“I don’t think he really needs to try so hard to get pampered. Don’t you already do that for him? You’re so whipped that you baby and spoil him like he’s your kid. Never seen someone so doting.”

“Tease all you want, but I won’t change. I lived so long without him or having to hide how I feel that I’m not going to do that. As long as he let’s me baby him, I’m going to baby the hell out of him. Don’t care what anyone thinks. My pretty baby deserves the world and to be loved by everyone in it. Unconditionally and openly.”

“Aigoo. You say that but then if anyone even tries to touch him, you practically twist their hand off. Such a hypocrite.”

Daniel scoffed and accused him while thinking of how jealous and territorial he got with his boyfriend. “You’re worse with Minhyun. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Why am I helping you? I don’t need to take this BS. There’s so much better things that I could be doing. Snuggling with my boyfriend at the movies, for example.”

Daniel quickly apologized, worried that Jaehwan had left the building judging by the sounds of the ringing bell. Jaehwan agreed to do what he asked but couldn’t resist reminding him of some of the more epically brutal failure plans that they’d put together.

“I know now why those didn’t work out though, I think. It was too elaborate and fancy. It wasn’t sincere enough. Seongwoo likes things simplified and full of meaning. Like his painting style and wardrobe are. I’m really dumb to not have realized it all this time. The answer was right in front of me all along.”

He hit his head as he thought over it more thoroughly, the signs popping up in their room to scream at him. Such as a piece of scratch paper that Seongwoo had framed which was a romantic note that he left him once before leaving his place back when they were unofficial partners. Usually, he left a message if he left him an explanation at all but it was more often curt or flirty than anything sweet from the heart.

He’d felt sentimental watching Seongwoo sleep that day though, feeling blessed that Seognwoo still put up with him and accepted him in his bed despite everything and how angry he’d been the weeks before. He hadn’t wanted to leave and he’d almost missed his flight out to Sweden in order to write that chicken scratch with the cartoon cats holding heart balloons.

He’d also used a lot of the more expensive items that he bought him but the items that he used most were the ones with a history and a story, such as his favorite faded black cap he’d had since high school and the earrings that he’d given him the birthday after they reunited, which also happened to be their first ‘date’ that Daniel had planned out.

Come to think of it, everything that went well in their lives and relationship occured when he was direct and sincere, his plans more simplified. Except for the ingenious plan with Jaehwan as his ‘boyfriend’ that had finally gotten Seongwoo to burst out all those years of bottled up feelings. That had been a bit more complex, but his confession at the studio had been simple, direct, and sincere. Which was possibly more so the reason that Seongwoo agreed to officially date him instead of gouge his eyes out with toxic paint from his artistic swords.

Ideas for how to complete his proposal during their Christmas date started buzzing through his head, different than the ones that he’d had after doing some research today. His plan thus far was quite simple but still missing the most important part—how to pop the question once the mood was right.

In order to get him in the mood and make sure that he didn’t expect the proposal coming, Daniel decided on a place that would be a conspicuous, normal date where Seongwoo would never expect him to pop the question (yet again) at. He’d been asking that they go out and try some sort of new hobby together that they both didn’t know if they’d be any good at. Daniel knew that the artist usually preferred doing something with his hands that they could take home. Something pretty but practical.

After researching what he might like that was also a bit romantic, he’d found a perfume and diffuser making company and proposed the idea to him as if he were doing a presentation. Seongwoo thought it was a good idea because they still hadn’t come up with what to do that day or what presents to get. Since both didn’t say what they wanted and basically had everything they needed, especially clothes and accessories they had so many they could barely fit in their home anymore.

Since they both had sensitive noses and enjoyed smelling things, it was perfect as a present. Once Seongwoo was feeling all flushed and flattered from the intimate moments they shared and having showered him with compliments or flirty jokes, then he’d pop the question. Though that was the part he still wasn’t certain yet how he was going to do in a tiny perfume studio. He needed some sort of sweet, simple way that would get Seongwoo to finally agree. But he’d only ever planned the cliché sort of grand gesture type of proposals that he’d seen in movies.

“Why perfume though? Why not something more festive and pretty like a candle or a Christmas wreath? They smell good too.”

“Well, for one, making it is more intimate and romantic. We can put our feelings and thoughts for the other into making a scent that represents what they are to us, in our eyes. For two, you clueless dumb dumb, if you look around there you can see there’s things to decorate it with. There’s a station in the corner. I’m going to make a couple logo for us and request lots of Christmas stuff to decorate with and I’ll make the whole place in a romantic, Christmas mood as well. It’s not going to be just any old perfume or diffuser we’re making. It’s going to be special and one of a kind, like my boo. Also, there’s an added bonus effect. Scents add spice to your sex life because your sensory glands are connected to arousal.”

“Oh, you guys have issues there? Getting in the mood? Because you’re getting old, I guess that makes sense. Such a shame though that the chemistry is dying out so quickly. I remember a ton of eye fucking going on from just being in the same room up to half a year ago but work makes you tired. I get it. Or maybe you’re sick of screwing the same hole,” Jaehwan snickered.

  
Daniel wasn’t one to spill about his private life or brag about his boyfriend (that much anymore anyway because Seongwoo was often around him and he hated that sort of thing, it made him feel like a show pony). But he couldn’t bite his tongue this instant.

“Hardly. He’s the best lay ever with the tightest hole and a ton of hot tricks. You wouldn’t know the god I’m with nearly every night. Dude, might I remind you we’re the same age? Sort of ironic to insult me with the age card, don’t you think?”

“I’m not the one trying to get married. That’s probably what’s killing the spice in your relationship,” the friend wittily retorted.

“Trust me. We still do it a lot for people our age and considering how long we’ve been lovers. I just mean, the mood might be hotter and come about more frequently. Maybe it will make him get kinkier which would be nice.”

“Well, I hope that you at least tell the staff here to leave you alone while you’re making kinky love—er, perfume. So that way her innocent eyes aren’t dirtied. She looks young.”

“Daniel~ Dinner’s ready!”

“Gotta go. My future hubby is calling.”

“Pfft. Future hubby. Maybe in ten years. If you’re desperate and dumb enough to never quit on this. I don’t know why you like getting rejected so much, Niel—”

“Hey!” Daniel interrupted with a hiss, his finger threateningly hanging near the end call button. “He’s going to say yes this time. I won’t hear anymore more of your negativity, so please just do what I asked this one last time. Positives make positives. You’re so dead if you jinx me. Got it, Jae?”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, lover boy. Knocked on some wood. Go enjoy your dinner. Though it’s probably burnt and too salty, knowing that guy who’s hopeless in the kitchen.”

“So what if it is? I’ll happily eat the whole plate with a smile and then drink a gallon of water afterwards.”

He stuck out his tongue after hanging up the phone abruptly. He didn’t appreciate anyone making fun of his hyung. Only he was allowed to do that. And tease and make fun of him he did still, quite relentlessly. But that was always with an entire truckful of love, so it was different.

“Can we really make our own scent? Isn’t it a complex chemical experiment? I’m not sure that we can handle that. We’re both terrible with math and I don’t recall us being so hot at science.”

“So many doubts and lack of confidence in your man, darling. Calm that pretty, swirling head of yours. It’s not as complicated as you think, I swear,” Daniel chuckled, soothingly rubbing the shoulders of his continuously complaining, worried boyfriend in a tan jacket and pink sweater, then leaned in to kiss his plump cheek.

These days, since it was cold, they didn’t go out much and they kept eating sugary foods so they’d both gained a bit of weight which showed in their cheeks. Seongwoo’s puffed out almost as much as Jaehwan’s mandu cheeks but Daniel adored them. It made him softer and younger looking.

Today his epic adorableness was emphasized by how his parted hair was softly waved into half of his slightly puffy face and he was wearing gigantic round glasses. Plus, the light pink collar made him look all milky and prettier than ever.

Daniel couldn’t resist but to kiss him a couple more times, following the ridge of his cheek to his starry moles. Seongwoo’s wavy seal lips twirked up though he attempted to stay cool and indifferent, shyly leaning away from him. A throat-clearing and light slap on his jeaned leg made him stop and pull away finally. Seongwoo jerked his prominent, hairless chin in the direction of the employer standing in front of them with a welcoming smile.

Daniel gazed upon him instead some more with a foolish, obviously whipped smile that the woman seemed to catch and giggle because of. He couldn’t take his eyes off his gorgeous boyfriend easily, especially when he looked better than usual today and was flushing like a strawberry at the ears and cheeks.

“Niel. Say something. And stop it. You’re going to stare a hole through me. So embarrassing.”

At his irritated mutter and sharp nudge of an elbow into his ribs, Daniel snapped out of it. He shook his head, autumn leaf colored hair that waved in the opposite way but equally as soft shaking. He smiled exuberantly, pretending that he was meeting this person for the first time when in actuality he’d come in the morning to run through the plan, set up the place he’d rented out for the next couple hours, and try out how to make a diffuser on his own so that he could do it without any issue later.

She was good at acting and recalled everything that he’d said, thankfully. The place was exactly as he wanted it, all Christmas themed and spotlessly clean with a Christmas song playlist going softly in the background, a giant, silver and gold Merry Christmas balloon letter sign hanging on the upper shelf on the back wall.

“Hello. What would you like to do today?”

“I made a reservation. Under Kang Daniel. We were thinking of making ten diffusers and perfumes with the same scents.”

“Alright, that’s possible. We can give you around two hours to complete it. It will be around 250,000 won all together. Will that be fine?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and his head whipped to Daniel. He was alarmed by the price but in actuality it was decent considering they were getting many large luxurious glass bottles full of several different scents.

“It’s a deal, hyung. And we can afford it. We both make a lot of money. Don’t worry about anything like that. It’s Christmas. We can splurge this much on a present and date in one, don’t you think?” the man dressed in blue jeans and a dark gray, fit Calin Klein sweater reassured with a delicate glide down his spine.

“Hmm…Okay…” Seongwoo agreed, rather reluctantly after chewing on his lip. Daniel grinned wide, pleased that he’d passed the sudden hump by thinking nimbly on his feet and being persuasive. Any other day, Seongwoo would have likely pulled him away from there and lectured him about his lack of a financial concept.

“Shall we get started then? Come this way.”

“I’ve already picked out the three scents that I want to use. However, this guy hasn’t yet. So, he will need to pick out scents first.”

“Neh? How? What scents? What did you pick?”

Daniel mysteriously smirked as Seongwoo looked like a lost meerkat with his head swiveling between them too and his hands up like paws.

“That’s a secret. Since it’s a special gift, I suggest you pick some scents that you like. When you look at me, what sort of scents, what sort of feelings come up. You should think of that.”

“Neh? You chose scents while thinking of me? Okay, now this I’ve got to hear.”

“But it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“No, it shouldn’t be. I need to know, Daniel. Did you think of it seriously or if you are joking. Then I will consider how I should choose my scents. That’s only fair. I don’t want to be all serious while you make a joke out of it. Saying that I remind you of a princess and seals, so you choose something like the ocean and some peach fragrances.”

“Hyung, I wouldn’t. I was dead serious when I chose.”

“We will have to see about that. I can’t trust you after all these years of being pranked. How could you even expect me to? Now spill it.”

They faced off, the brunette crossing his arms over his pink sweater and glaring his sparkly, double lidded eyes through his glasses while the brunette innocently pouted with his hands up in disbelief that he’d been made a criminal and so untrustworthy. Seongwoo of course won, in the end. He was the more stubborn, pushy one and Daniel didn’t want to ruin the day by making him sulky from the beginning of it. He quickly gave in, explaining the gist.

“I chose grapefruit, lily, and sandalwood. Grapefruit because you make me feel destressed and give me energy. I know that I don’t get stressed much but even simply thinking of you or seeing your photo when I was working made that stress disappear. Lily I chose because it represents a sense of security and belonging. Rather than having a home or a close family, I always felt that my home and my family was you, hyung. Wherever you were, being with you it felt cozy, safe, and just right. Where I belong is with you. Then, I chose sandalwood because you’re mysterious, dark, and sensual which is intriguing and alluring. Which is also why I can never resist your charms, I suppose. Like the villain in an old movie, I’m sort of secretly rooting for you because you’re badass and irresistible.”

Seongwoo was genuinely touched and impressed by the thought that Daniel had put into it. He hadn’t expected any of that. However, he was a prideful person and there was someone there watching them so he couldn’t give him a hug or kiss and openly praise him for being a sentimental sweetheart.

“Okay. Sorry that I doubted you for a moment, Niel. I will do it seriously as well. To be fair. I’ll pick nice scents too.”

After a cool hum and forcing back his smile, he turned in the direction that the woman had been showing him to. There was a table along the wall with a bunch of bottles full of translucent liquids, some tinted yellow, pink, blue, purple, or green. She gave him pieces of paper to test the scent closer to his nose without getting the other scents mixed up.

He couldn’t hold back his smile, occasionally glancing at Daniel as he dribbled the liquid on the white strips and sniffed the various faint fragrances. Daniel was busily reading a paper of directions and getting the tools they would need ready according to the pictures on the paper. He was focused and seemed fairly confident in what he was doing, which was a handsome, sexy, new look on him.

Seongwoo noticed that the place was decorated festively and with the Christmas songs playing in the background, with there just being the two of them here, it was quite romantic. The result was that he was put in a terrific, calm, content sort of mood. He enjoyed himself looking at the man he loved and thinking over various memories and emotions in the roller coaster of their lives (which was a pleasant coasting joy ride in comparison to before that he truly wouldn’t change for anything else) in that festive, cheerful, cozy atmosphere.

The place was warm and the scents amazing and Daniel’s good looks were healing for the eyes. Which all resulted in putting him into a rather fantastic, stress free mood. He’d picked out two scents and was looking for the third one that he liked a few minutes later when inspiration struck.

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know.”

Daniel was singing along to the next song, which happened to be his favorite and suited his husky, deep, soft tone well. That moment Seongwoo was hit by all sorts of feelings, especially he felt sort of horny and romantic. That fit well with the scent that he was currently smelling.

He paused to look at the label and thought about what he knew of that scent, jasmine. It had romantic and aphrodisiac properties. It was used as an anti-depressant because it also made you relaxed and filled your mind with positivity, which was perfect for the effect of Daniel in his life. He’d always made him a less negative and gloomy person. He’d often allowed him to feel relaxed and happy, once he set down his spikey guard and let Daniel approach him that was.

 _Jasmine it is_ , he thought. _It’s perfect to describe how Daniel affects me in several ways instead of just one. He takes away my stress and he makes me want to be intimate, turns me sappy and romantic as well. Like I would have even done this for any of those random guys I dated before, psh._

“I’ve chosen them.”

Seongwoo told the lady the three that he wanted. Jasmine, then vanilla and peppermint. He’d smelled the papers together and liked the combination that was comforting and sort of sexy and minty at the same time. It was an odd combination possibly but to him they went well together and he was sure that Daniel would like it as well, especially the mint because he liked to smell toothpaste for some weird reason.

The peppermint reminded Seongwoo of Christmas. The red reminded him of his lover’s hair. It gave you a feeling of alertness and energy. It made his messy mind clear and he felt refreshed smelling it. When his mind was awake and clear, it was easier to focus on what he needed to get done one at a time. Daniel had that ability for him, clearing the murkiness in his mind and allowing him to see clearly what was most important, to properly think and make the right decisions.

The reason he chose vanilla was that it was warm and comforting. He’s always liked that smell and gained a feeling of security from it. Whenever he thought of vanilla, he imagined being wrapped up in a cozy blanket and also vanilla lattes or cookies, things that him and Daniel liked to snack on while watching movies together on a lazy Sunday. It was nostalgic and everything about it made him feel secure and warm. Like how Daniel’s presence made him feel, especially his snuggly hugs.

“You’re not going to tell me why you chose these, are you?” Daniel asked playfully with his brow twerking when Seongwoo brought his tray of labeled scent bottles over.

“Hmm. It’s a bit hard to explain. And the cheesiness that just ran through my brain while choosing these will probably make me crawl up in a corner the rest of the day. So, I suggest you don’t press me to.”

Daniel chuckled, sliding his large hand across his back until it rested on his shoulder, subtly pulling him close.

Seongwoo went to his side and leaned up against him without a moment of hesitation. In all honesty, he missed him and wanted to have an intimate moment since he was filled to the brim withal these fuzzy feelings, but he couldn’t bring himself to because they weren’t alone. He could allow some half hugs though, he figured, sliding his hand around his boyfriend’s back and cupping his waist. They smiled sweetly at each other, their eyes twinkling, clearly wishing they could kiss and feeling boundless amounts of love then.

“Figures you’d be a brat even after you demanded I tell you everything about what I chose. Typical Princess Peach behavior. I have some idea what you chose vanilla for. Peppermint I could guess. But jasmine I don’t have happen to recall what that means.”

Seongwoo stood up on his toes, whispering and purposefully brushing his diamond stud earring and the velvety skin surrounding it. He figured he could give him a little hint about that one since he did sort of deserve it for all the nice things he’d said earlier.

“It’s romantic and spicy. Let’s say that’s one of the reasons I chose it. It sort of…got me in the mood, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh. I see. You like the _mood_ it gives you.” Daniel wiggled his brows with a suggestive smirk.

Seongwoo went back down on his heels, giggling as his eyes went to the glass and metal equipment on the table. He became overwhelmed as he looked at it, glancing at the paper which had a ton of instructions. He blinked several times, mouth slackening in awe.

“I feel like we stepped back into time to Mr. Johnson’s chem lab classes. I’m having PTSD already. I broke so many flasks and even set my partner’s lab coat on fire. I think it might be a hazard that I’m even in the vicinity of this stuff, Niel.”

“Nonsense. I’m here, aren’t I? I’ll protect you and lead you through it. It’s seriously not all that complicated. It’s easier than chem.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his ethereal, sort of exotic features in disbelief but even then, he couldn’t even express the u in ugly.

“I’ve got no choice but to follow you even though I’m afraid this a grave mistake. Being we’re partners and this is what you wanted to do for today. At least we should give it a shot. But I’ve properly warned you about how awful I am at science and the hazard risk these clumsy, greasy fingers are. I hope you at least know what you’re doing and that the lady has a first-aid kit and fire extinguisher on hand.”

The young lady standing off to the side smiled widely, seeming to find their conversation amusing but purposefully holding off so as not to seem rude or invasive. “I do. But there’s no worries. We’ve never had anyone injured here.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, not seeming comforted even by that. “Well, there’s a first for everything.”

“Don’t mind him. He’s a bit of a negative nelly.”

“And hence why this cherry boy here is my jasmine. He’s chock full of positivity. Cleanses my emo aura.”

“I see,” she commented with a nod and wide grin. “You compliment each other and you’re a handsome couple. That’s a good thing to see. I wish you much happiness in the new year.”

“Thank you.” Daniel smiled hugely. “Aren’t we perfect? Shouldn’t we be married too and have a family of our own?”

“Please don’t encourage him. He gets way ahead of himself.” Seongwoo subtly interrupted the lady, shaking his head and appearing cutely exasperated, giving the excited redhead a squeeze on the side with his very minimal belly fat to get him to calm down.

Like a puppy that was being scratched in the place that relaxed him most, Daniel settled and stilled, his voice even going softer and his 1,000 watt smile decreasing in brightness.

“Woops. My bad. I was doing it again, huh? Let’s get crackling on science, hyung.”

“Okay, let’s get this mess started. What’s first? Hmm. With the first step, we need to….ah, do something with a scale….and we need a…thingamagig…”

The more that he read, the less confidence he spoke with since he didn’t understand the terms that were there. It was embarrassing all the more so for him because he was used to being the one that knows more general knowledge and was always better at school than the other. Daniel read over his shoulder, already moving a couple of steps ahead. It flustered Seongwoo that the younger could understand this gibberish that couldn’t possibly be Korean so quickly.

Then, the dancer proudly explained what they had to do as if he were a host that had memorized the cue cards. Seongwoo watched wide-eyed and listened carefully, awed by how smart and sure of himself he sounded as if he were a science lab teacher. He grudgingly would have to admit that Daniel looked cool and like he wasn’t bluffing at all about this.

“We take the beaker. Set the scale to 0.0 grams. Then we need to add the scents one by one that we chose into each beaker here with a pippette until it reaches 28 grams. We have to go slowly because it’s difficult to remove the liquid if it goes over that. If we go over, then the balance of the ratio of the scents together will be off.”

“Oh. Is that what it says? They should have just written it like that…”

Daniel was already getting started, hands swift and sure.

“It’s harder than I thought. Five point two grams. Seven point three grams. Nine point seven grams. Ah, I’m nervous as the number goes up so my hands are shaking. Twelve grams. I have to go slow. Slowy, slowly~ Okay, yes~ I’m getting the hang of it. Like that. Good~”

Seongwoo gave up on attempting to understand the directions and be of some use. Instead, he watched Daniel dripping the liquid of the lily scent from the bottle into the beaker as slow and careful as possible. He forgot about his existence and didn’t even know likely that he was talking to himself while pursing his heart-shaped, plush lips out as he was his cute, comical habit when he concentrated hard. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, fascinated by the process and even more by his boyfriend’s good looks and adorableness.

Seongwoo giggled every time that Daniel’s random English commentary slipped out, though in actuality when he spoke in English and his voice became even huskier and cooler, it made his loins burn and tingle in a telltale fashion. He was alluring enough without speaking in English and the way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow with his thick arm veins pulsing wasn’t helping his condition. Today Daniel was the hottest he’d seen (with clothes on).

“I feel like I’m in a science class in an American drama. Maybe that’s why English keeps coming out. I’m like a scientist. Well, there’s never been a handsome scientist like me.”

“You need to look nerdier for that. Wait a second,” Seongwoo commented, taking off his glasses and slipping them on his nose. Daniel paused in moving the pipette to the bottle to refill it with more of the liquid, smiling sheepishly. “That’s better. Sexy monstrous nerd you are.”

“Hehe. As long as I’m still sexy. I’m getting the hang of it now. I’m practically an expert, he he. Ah! Ah. It’s done. No, it’s not. Ah, yes, it’s done! That’s 28 grams exactly!”

Seongwoo was distracted staring at his profile which seemed all the more lethally attractive as he gained more confidence. His mind was traveling south and his body tingling and hot all over. He disliked the activity at first because of the idea of it involving math, but luckily Daniel was better with numbers and he supposed it was all worth it. Because he’d never seen his boyfriend looking this irresistibly attractive before. The arms and the lips, his looks, and the profile, the casual dark clothes that made his skin turn golden and look super snuggly. It was doing dangerous things to him that had nothing to do with science (but yeah, there was a hell of a lot of chemistry between them that was running risk of exploding, hopefully that girl would get the hint that they were fine and leave them alone before he lost control of his urges).

“Hyung, look! I did it!” Daniel commented brightly, holding up the beaker proudly.

Seongwoo chuckled because at that moment Daniel reminded him of a puppy beggig\ng for praise after fetching a ball, wagging his tail wildly. He stroked the back of his head and nodded, smiling widely, looking impressed.

“You did. Perfect 27 grams on your first try!” he cooed.

Daniel scrunched up his nose and his almond eyes disappeared as he laughed hard. “Hyung! It’s 28! You really are so terrible at numbers.”

Seongwoo flushed, scratching at the corner of the directions paper. He grumbled, “I knew that. I was testing you.”

“Sure you were~ So good at talking your way out of embarrassing situations and making up excuses as always.”

Daniel continued to softly chuckle even several minutes later every time he glanced over at him as he was working on the next scent, grapefruit, to be transferred. Until, that was, Seongwoo kicked his calf.

“Stop laughing at me already, you meanie. You’re ruining Christmas that way.”

“You forgot to add a part there, Scrooge. You missed out your bah humbug,” Daniel teased with a snicker.

“Yah, Kang Daniel! I’ll leave you to do the rest by yourself. Bah humbug my ass.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop. Sorry, babe. Just sit your lovely but still flat butt down, relax, and watch your handsome scientist at work. Hmm?”

He appeased Seongwoo by wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close, and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead. It made him melt into submission, blush and smile shyly. He glanced at the lady, who was finally moving away. It seemed that since they’d demonstrated they had the situation under control and wanted to have some intimate time alone, she took that as a hint to leave the room. They were finally alone.

Seongwoo wanted to wrap his arms around Daniel and kiss him all over, especially those plump cherry lips. However, he was now being a good assistant. Merely helping count the numbers, giving him whatever thingamagig he pointed to over the next ten minutes, biting his lip from either laughing or moaning as Daniel worked. His incessant talking to himself was never ending. With the addition of this attractive yet amusing dorky laughter at his own commentary or rather stupid joke. That was so typical Daniel, giving him nostalgic flashbacks of the times they lived together in high school. Those happier times when they actually did things together besides trying to drive the other into the brink of insanity with pranks.

While he was putting in the last scent, the musky, woodsy Sandalwood, into the beaker, he commented apologetically with a sheepish grin, “Sorry, baby, I should be talking to you while I do this but I’m concentrating too hard.”

“It’s fine, honey. As long as you’re enjoying yourself. I’m having fun if you are.”

By the third beaker, he’d changed his story line. “It’s like I’m cooking. There’s a recipe to follow. It’s more fun than I thought. You should try it, hyung.”

“I think it’s more fun to stay on the sidelines and watch you do it. You’re good at it and you enjoy it. My hands are risky. That’s glass you’re dealing with.”

“Ah, true. That is a risk. You and glass is hardly ever a good combination. Just like you with knives. I would be sad if you ended up cut again. Hmm, why don’t we do it together?”

Seongwoo obliged him, letting him put the dropper in his hand and moving as the hand on top of his directed. The sensual brush of warm skin, the firm yet still careful pressure of the way he touched, the feeling of being led delicately, and those beautifully shaped, masculine hands had a much riskier effect on the brunette though.

He gulped several times, his heart racing, sweat forming under his sweater and at his temples. Luckily, Daniel was too focused to notice the foggy cloud of desire ruining the festive, cheerful, innocent atmosphere they’d had going. He wondered what on Earth was wrong with him to be so sexually frustrated. He kept imagining Daniel tossing all the glass bottles to the ground and throwing him up on the table, ravishing him hardcore in this public place. 

By the fifth beaker, the dancer had changed the scenario once again. “I feel sort of like a wizard at Hogwarts. In potions class. Making Polyjuice potion. With Snape looming behind me, waiting and expecting me to mess up.”

Which led the Pottermore into his obsessive fanboying mode. Which thankfully cooled some of the elder’s adrenaline rush because nerdy looks and nerdy talk had different effects on his arousal levels.

“You know what, I actually liked Snape and the Slytherins weren’t all that bad. Snape had lots of good moments in the book. Though I know you didn’t read it, but you really should. Because the book is so much better than the movies, trust me. It’s worth it even if it takes you a long time to read a novel. They just have a bit of a bad rep because of some people but I think they’re misunderstood because they’re pitched directly against Gryffindor. But in reality, bravery isn’t always a good thing. Sometimes bravery can be a stupid act. Putting yourself and others at risk…”

“Andwae! Oh-oh~ Oh~ No! Don’t spill. Andwae~ Where are you going not in the bottle?”

Daniel, now without the glasses because they kept slipping down his wet nose, cutely exclaimed and scolded the liquid as if it would listen to his commands when it came out too fast or went over the limit so he had to remove some of the liquid by pouring it with a funnel carefully into the bottle.

He sounded excited when he was complete with the last of the six beakers, “I’m done!”

Seongwoo, who now had a pair of reindeer antlers on to relieve his slight boredom, was torn between if he wanted to respond gratefully with ‘thank god, finally’ or wistfully with ‘already’. He had mixed emotions. For one, it was torture to his system watching Daniel doing this. For another, there were many times that he was so amusing and adorable that he wanted the moment to continue forever. He’d even managed to sneak a couple of videos while he was touring the small room, that was how focused Daniel was on his activity, hardly even glancing his way. He might as well have been a decoration on the wall (well, someone he knew would certainly make an argument that he was the prettiest there).

After filling six beakers up to 28 grams with the scents they chose, their next task according to Host of Science 101, Sexy and Husky voice Mr. Kang (Seongwoo’s unspoken nickname for him today) was to fill up two larger, new beakers with a ‘diffuser base?’ (not like a bass guitar or bass drum but that was the only bass he could think of in his vocabulary). When it was mixed with the scents, supposedly it would help the three individual scents blend together and spread out into the air better.

Daniel, now with a Santa hat on his copper head thanks to stylist Seongwoo, set them on this plastic blue and white jar with a large lid, then stuck something that looked like a piece of uncut radish you ate with fried chicken or a rectangle bar of soap. It was called a stirrer apparently, not a thingamagig. Seongwoo reindeer stuck his head down, watching with curious huge orbs as the bar of soap spun, rattling the glass, forming a mini cyclone inside the water. He was so absorbed in watching the spinning water and the soft clattering noise that was somehow comforting and almost musical that he didn’t know Santa Daniel was bent down over him until he felt a puff of air at his ear and sudden poke at his sides.

“The sound of the stirrer is cute, right? But let me in on a little secret, kitty. You’re way cuter.”

“Oh, so cheesy. You’re going to make me lactose intolerant.”

Seongwoo bolted up in complaint, turning around and swatting him on the chest. Which he probably shouldn’t have. Because he realized once more just how firm it was. Daniel had worked out at home, mostly his chest and back muscles, making them even larger and harder than they’d been before. He wasn’t used to it and he had forgotten how it affected him. Heat pooled in his groin and a shiver traveled down his back. He flattened his hand over his pecks, lightly groping and brushing it as if he were possessed.

“What are you doing?” Daniel teased with an impish smirk, his thick brow crooked up rather like a villain and ever so flaming hot.

Seongwoo abruptly took his hands off, ceased licking and biting his lips, and wagged his figner in his nose. “I was just…Because you…you’re such a…ugh, Daniel, I hate you sometimes. Why you’ve gotta be all….like that.”

Daniel chuckled, grabbing his chin and swooping in to steal a peck right on his lips. “Like what? You are speaking nonsense. That’s quite adorable. Why are you so irresistible and fluffy today, hyung? That’s a contradiction that should be illegal. Anyway, cutie Ongdolph. You can grope me all you want once we’re finished with the steps in making our present. We came here for a specific reason so just hold your insatiable lust in.”

“Hey, I’m not insatiable! It’s all your fault. Why do you have to go looking like a smart nerdy Santa with a body like a bodyguard all of a sudden? With this sweater and your hair like that. It’s not fair how hot you look--”

Daniel made him cut off with a groan with a simple touch. He brushed the front of his jeans and squeezed his waist, both which felt insanely amazing. He bit his lip to muffle his moan, glaring at the other with a flushed face and darkening eyes. His eyes expressed ‘you asshole, I’m going to get you back for torturing me, you’ve freaking known this whole time’. And Daniel’s twinkling golden eyes suggested that indeed that was the truth and he was enjoying being evil and having the upper hand, though he hadn’t expected that seeing him play scientist would turn his boyfriend on so badly. In that case, he would have come here or done something similar much earlier. He was smug and happy about finding something that would get Seongwoo in the mood without much effort on his part. All he’d done was roll up his sleeves because he knew how Seongwoo got when he could see his arms while working with his hands.

“Speaking of hot. This sound is tasty, but you can’t eat it. If you drink it then there’s gonna be a big issue and Christmas is ruined this year.”

Seongwoo groaned, burying his face in his hand and pressing against his forehead. “You’re so ridiculous. Why am I with you again?”

“Because I’m hilarious and adorable, that’s why. You love my corn knees.”

“UGH. Stop before you get worse and I throw one of these bottles at you. Please!”

“Ha ha ha. Like you could throw it with your frail limbs and zero coordination.”

“Watch me!” Seongwoo threatened, one of the glass bottles in hand.

“Woah~”

Daniel lightly grabbed his wrist, swooping the bottle away and back to the safety of the table less the clumsy man drop it and come to seriously hate himself for his careless joke.

The last two steps the now returned to being a normal dancer and artist had to do were simple and this time around Daniel insisted that even a clumsy dummy like him could do it. Since it didn’t involve math. They simply had to take the liquid after it had been spun for five minutes and pour it into the ten square glass diffuser bottles and the rectangular, taller perfume bottles they had (Daniel explained that he’d chosen that many because it was better to have in bulk so they could use at least for a year and not have to do it or buy that item again, easing Seongwoo’s cost worries).

Daniel became nervous while putting the liquid in the bottle with the funnel. “Ah, I can’t breathe! Eek, Heek. Please don’t spill!”

Seongwoo wasn’t much better. He was shaking when he did it, trying to concentrate but Daniel’s ranting made it difficult. He held his elbow and his waist as if to save him from any danger, caution in his voice and fear in his eyes.

“It’s glass, hyung, so you’ve got to be careful. Be gentle and slow~”

“I know what it’s made out of and I’m being careful as I can. Stop nagging and sending me all your nervous jitters,” Seognwoo snapped, his wrist jerking unintentionally. The funnel tipped, causing some of the liquid to ricochet off the plastic.

“And Ongchoengie strikes once again.”

“I can do it fine if you just leave me be. Let go and stay back there.”

Daniel obeyed the sharp command but pouted, his eyes still wary as he watched him fill the rest of the bottle. Seongwoo set the funnel aside and sighed with relief when it was all in with no more spills, wiping his brow. It had gone much better when Daniel wasn’t at his side holding him like an overprotective hen.

Seongwoo bragged brattily, “See. I can do it if you let me. You don’t always need to baby me.”

“I can see that. But I’ll still be worried. You might not be a baby but you’re still MY baby. You better let me do the rest.”

Seongwoo got irritated, throwing up his hands in the midst of wiping the wet table with tissues. “Hello. I clearly said that I didn’t want to but YOU were the one that insisted I should do it. Talk about hypocrisy. Asshole.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’m the problem. I just love you so much I don’t want to see you hurt or sad if something goes wrong, baby. You’re always blaming yourself and saying your curse is back if anything goes minutely wrong. I don’t like you thinking negatively like that. Okay?”

“Okay… I get it. I’ll forgive you. Sorry I snapped on Christmas…”

He huffed, shoulders drooping, his mood calming as Daniel brushed his head then his cheek and dabbed away some sweat at his temples. He went back to wiping up the rest, slightly sulking. Daniel tipped up his chin, stealing a kiss before he could even start to say ‘wae?’ in order to improve his boyfriend’s mood. Seongwoo leaned into the sweet, warm press, letting the feeling of joy and contentment wash over him, followed by a spark of arousal as their lips parted and moved for a fuller, firmer kiss.

He truly was his vanilla and jasmine. In a couple of moments with a few simple gestures, he’d flipped his mood around. This was why he needed Daniel in his life and didn’t dare drive him away anymore. He’d been a fool to attempt that for so many years. He was a fool no longer. Well, he WAS a Daniel-adoring Ongcheongie though, he’d have to admit that.

“That’s fine. I think we should take a break. Then you can help me with the rest. Oh, wait. I should probably put the stoppers and caps on the three we’ve done so they don’t spill and go to waste.”

For a moment, a dazed Seongwoo was put on the wayside (and left pouty since he didn’t like how often this kept happening, he was used to being Daniel’s priority number one that nothing could distract him from). Daniel put the rubber stopper in, pressing hard with a funny ‘guk’ sound since the directions told them to press it ‘guk’ closed, as in fully.

He smiled slightly with amusement every time he heard it, the corner of his wavy lips curving gradually higher until his dimple popped out on his upper lip. He noticed that he wasn’t the only one that had been feeling a bit too warm in the studio. Daniel’s face was red and his forehead beading with sweat dropping down to his brows and cheeks. He grabbed some clean tissue and a cup full of water that had been left on the shelf for them to drink, then moved to his side. As soon as he was putting on the last one, Seongwoo dabbed at his forehead.

“Hmm? What’s that for? Being sweet all of a sudden.”

The redhead looked up, pleasantly surprised at the new development. Seongwoo didn’t comment because he didn’t feel that he needed to explain. Of course, he had times that he was sweet and cared for his boyfriend without him demanding or pushing for it. He loved him greatly, after all. And he’d planned this date which is exactly along the lines of something that he wanted to do.

It wasn’t even easy like he claimed it to be. It was complicated, involved lots of steps, and they even needed to calculate which they were both miserable at so they always used an app. Even when he seemed like he wasn’t capable of doing it or risked possibly injuring himself in the process, Daniel took care of all the hard work by himself without a peep of complaint. For over an hour he’d been acting like a scientist and talking a lot as well, as if he didn’t want Seongwoo to be bored or feel left out.

Certainly he was tired and deserved some tender care and affection. Seongwoo passed him the water once his hands were free and continued to dab at the dewy beads of sweat. His hands slowed as his eyes and mind wandered. The way that Daniel’s hands were so close to him, gripping the small cup that he could easily crush with his strong fingers, the way that large thumb he knew was slightly calloused at the bottom of the pad and silky smooth at the tip was sliding along the rim.

The elder imagined the younger’s delectable, strong hand groping him that firm, greedy yet careful, loving way that he had that made him feel desired and precious. The spike in arousal was too much to handle after the past hour of subtle torture. He slid under the other’s bent arm and pressed their bodies together, hands clawing his jeaned bottom and his mouth under his sharp jawline, near his diamond studded ear where he was most sensitive. Daniel choked on water and fell back, then stilled.

“Seongwoo, you’re wild…” he groaned, not complaining or rejecting his advances.

Seongwoo didn’t say anything. His mouth was too busy. He groped Daniel’s plump bottom tighter, rolling his hips so their fronts grinded together in a sensual, slow dance. His tongue and teeth slid along his jawline greedily, leaving red marks and saliva behind. Daniel almost spilled the water as he set it down in his rush to get his hands on his lover as his desire sparked through the roof.

With a fierce growl, he grabbed the loops on Seongwoo’s jeans and spun them around until Seongwoo was pinned to the shelf. Seongwoo gasped and groaned as the table hit him hard in the middle of his back. Daniel filled his parted lips a second later with his tongue as he swooped in like an eagle taking his prey. He dominated his mouth, making his head swoon and his body melt.

Seongwoo kissed him back and swirled his tongue in a greedy frenzy, his hands grasping Daniel’s neck to keep himself form falling back on the table. He was feeling so good that he ignored the table digging into his back which would likely have a bruise tomorrow. There was for sure a bunch of glass bottles behind him he didn’t want to fall back on.

His leg curled around the back of Daniel’s muscular calf, wanting to entangle their lower bodies as close as possible. Their erections were pressed fully against each other, rocking and pressing in a way that would make the other feel good. Their fronts pressed even more firmly together and the way their tongues slid felt amazing so they moaned, hoping the other would drown it out so that the lady wouldn’t hear, wherever she was.

When Seongwoo’s hand went to the hem of Daniel’s shirt to dive under it and scratch at his prized abs he loved to fondle was when Daniel stepped away, capturing his wrists in front of them gently. His eyes were hooded and cloudy, his lips swollen, his breath ragged.

“We should stop and save that all for later, hyung. I’m flattered and I want you too. Terribly. But I’ve got a surprise coming. So, we should hold off, hotness.”

Seongwoo pouted large enough to swim in, his midnight orbs shimmering as if he were about to tear. He hated being denied anything sexual, for one. For another, he didn’t like this ‘surprise’ word.

“We promised already that we wouldn’t get each other any extra presents because it would make the other feel bad. This was supposed to be our only present this year. You’re no fair, Niel!”

“It’s a surprise gift for the both of us. It’s not anything materialistic either. That part will come later.”

“What is it? When is it coming? Tell me,” the elder whined, trying to fight off the large, strong hands gripping his wrists and wiggling like a fish.

Daniel chuckled, forcing him to turn around and then wrapping him up in a hug, keeping his arms crossed and locked down. His chin rested on Seongwoo’s left shoulder in the usual spot that seemed to be grooved now into a perfect fit for it, as if the spot belonged to him. Even the intimate, fluffy back hug cuddles weren’t making him feel less annoyed or aroused. Seongwoo was holding a grudge.

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?”

Seongwoo huffed so hard that his bangs fanned out and fell back in disarray, messing up his styling. “I hate surprises, you know that. And I hate you. How dare you stop after getting me that into it? I really hate you. I wish you didn’t exist.”

“Eh~ You shouldn’t tell lies on Christmas, hyung. Now, how about we do the rest of this together? Share the burden of the factory work?”

They returned to part-time worker mode, Seongwoo’s job to hold the funnel steady while Daniel poured the liquid without spilling any. After they filled them up, they did the ‘guk’ move together (Seongwoo quietly with great reluctance), pressing the stoppers in and swirled on the tops. They had ten bottles completed. Daniel showed the label stickers he made for them and where the decorations were. He let Seongwoo pick out his as well, telling him that only one could be black and the rest should be festive and bright since their apartment was too dark because of his choices.

Seongwoo grumbled about how black was classic and went with everything and that’s why it was the superior color while Daniel put on the stickers. It was a white label with black lettering. There was an O that had four dots on it, representing Ong Seongwoo and their four beauty marks that formed a constellation. Inside the galaxy that was Ong Seongwoo existed a Niel (Kang Daniel) and together they shined brightly as ‘ongniel’ forever. He’d tried to express some sort of meaning like that, using the graphic design tools that Seongwoo had on his computer from his ancient designing days.

“So, the surprise is the ongniel stickers?”

  
Daniel responded in a playful, sing-song fashion, “Stop asking, hyung. I told you that it wasn’t anything materialistic though.”

“Tch. Cheapskate mean jerk face.”

“Hmm~ If you say nasty things, I think it will be hard for you find out what it is,” he teased.

After that, Seongwoo was not only quiet but a rather good, sweet kitten. His duality was sometimes so incredibly shocking it left Daniel feeling whiplashed, but mostly it amused him and made him fall all the more into his irresistible, neverending vat of charms. He brought back several items for Daniel to choose from, smiling happily when Daniel gave him praise and pats on the head. They took about ten minutes to decorate the two diffusers they would be putting in the house.

While Seongwoo was admiring it and taking various pictures for their couple Instagram, Daniel sprayed their perfumes, one on each wrist, sniffing back and forth.

“Hmm, it smells really good! We chose well.”

Seongwoo sniffed his own wrists curiously and then agreed with a precious grin. “You’re right. They smell heavenly.”

“That’s because you’re my heaven. Being by your side, I feel like I’m in paradise every day. I need nothing else in life. I’ve achieved all there is. Well, almost.”

Seongwoo slapped his knee in reprimand, smiling shyly and flushing pink. “Wait. Almost?” he asked with a quirked, sharply groomed brow as if he didn’t like the idea of not being Daniel’s top goal in life.

“What’s better than being with me?”

“Just something~”

Seongwoo’s pretty doe orbs narrowed to attractive slits. “Hey, why are you being so secretive today? Uh, what’s with that bratty smirk? Kang Daniel, if you don’t tell me—”

Daniel quickly side tracked with an innocent expression and cheerful tone. His smile full of cheese to throw Seongwoo off his detective mode.

“Hyung, did you know that you can write messages using heat and lemon juice?”

He couldn’t afford to be found out just yet. He was almost at the finish line once he got over this last little hump. He felt like he could do it somehow. He was still having nothing but good feelings about this plan.

“Let’s try writing a secret message to each other before we go. Hmm? I think it will be a great memory. One more holiday picture that would be a good phone background too. Here, it’s simple. So, you take this cotton swab and dip into this lemon scent which has lemon juice extract…”

After showing him how the basic science experiment was done, they turned away from each other to write a new message and then together they warmed it over a lit candle. Seongwoo’s message was ‘merry Christmas’ and a heart. Plain but adorable, just as Daniel figured. He’d probably thought that the message wasn’t sweet enough, so he’d added the heart last minute. Seongwoo wasn’t the type to show his feeligns directly like that anyway, so he hadn’t expected even the heart actually. It was a pleasant surprise that earned him several big puppy kisses for the tender efforts that he often asked of the other after they started officially dating, since Daniel was a sucker for being shown love.

The elder bashfully pushed the younger off, attempting to fight back his pretty, flattered smile from showing.

“Arasso, araso, you brat. As long as you know how I feel. Now, show me yours. I’m really curious what it is because you seemed to be writing a lot and you almost bit my head off for taking a peek. Were you really writing in English? You know I’ve forgotten pretty much all of it…”

“Eh~ You can read this much. I’m sure. You don’t suddenly forget basic words or how to read, hyung. I’m gonna reveal it now. Ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready. Stop delaying and put it on the fire already!” he exclaimed with a laugh, slapping his boyfriend between his broad shoulders. “Hey, not IN the fire! If you burn it up, how will I ever know what you wrote? Yah, stop joking around, Daniel!”

It took a full five minutes for playful, snickering Daniel to get the heat to reveal each bit of the letters so the four word message and question mark was completely visible. Then, he held it up to Seongwoo who was watching over his shoulder, clinging to his back like a squirrel hiding behind a tree waiting for the pile of nuts to be left unsupervised.

“W-i-l-l that’s will. Y-o-u. You. Will you. M-e-r-r-y. Merry? Me? Will you merry me?” he read slowly with a look of intense concentration as if he were attempting to solve a test problem. Then, he repeated the question, letting the sound fall on his ears and attempted to translate it, as if he couldn’t believe that that’s what his clueless was guessing correctly and needed confirmation.

“Yes, that’s right, hyung.” Daniel gave his stumped boyfriend a kiss on his rosy cheek before whispering near his ear and handing him the paper. “Will you marry me?”

Seongwoo stared at the paper, reading the faint message again and again with his eyes popped wide as the full moon. His pretty pink, wavy lips dropped open. “Heol. Daebak.”

Daniel laughed, shyly putting his hand over his mouth and then scratching his neck. It was nerve-wracking waiting for Seongwoo to figure it out and answer him. He watched his expression carefully, praying there wouldn’t be a rejection coming this time around.

Instead of answering, Seongwoo looked around the room, even under the tables and around the shelves and lastly out the window. He came back looking like a lost and confused kitten. He’d been looking for the other parts of the proposal plan, expecting more. However, all that was in the room were Daniel, bottles and equipment, pleasant aromas and the continuous flow of romantic, soft Christmas music.

“Wait. That’s it? Where’s the rest of the grand proposal? No violins or fireworks or singers or a thousand roses falling from the ceiling?”

Daniel laughed lightly, genuinely amused this time, and shook his head.

“Nope. There’s none of that this time. Though it’s funny for someone who has always been romantic and sappy that those didn’t win you over. I took the ideas out of so many dramas and webtoons, too. That was so much research and planning on my and Jaehwan’s part, you should really apologize later.

Anyway, I’m confident that doing nothing special with you is the sort of happiness that I want forever. That’s why there’s nothing fancy. I’m fine with there not being some amazing, romantic story or happenings between us over the years. I’m fine with us not becoming famous or using our money to buy a grand mansion. I want you to know what I really want with this proposal setting. I simply want us to be happy, cozy, healthy and foolishly in love as long as we can be. I want us to live in the moment and take it easy outside our busy, stressful work lives.

I know that you appreciate the beauty in things that are simple and meaningful. So, that’s why I thought of this. Doing some normal, intimate date in a normal place decorated festively, feels warm and cozy, soft music that you like playing along. When you were in a good mood, then I decided I would just ask you in a direct, cute, not showy way. No cheesy, long, exaggerated speeches. Just this paper with a question. Just I want to say that I love you so much and that’s why I want to marry you and keep giving you whatever you want and need to be happy for the rest of forever or until you’re finally sick of my antics.

I don’t need to show you the ring because you’ve already seen it twenty-four times. It’s safe in the closet where the cats can’t get to it, whenever you’re ready to accept it. But you should now just how stubborn I am. I’m not going to give up on asking you this question. I’ve let you win with a lot of things, but in this case I won’t. I know that you want to marry me deep down, just as I knew back then you loved me and wanted to date me. I don’t want to wait a decade for you to stop running and pushing me away, but if I have no choice, then so be it.

So, what’s your answer to my twenty-fifth proposal? Seongwoo hyung? It’s not even anything special, so why are you looking like a broken robot? Were you honestly surprised?”

Seongwoo had been staring at him with doe eyes, genuinely shocked until he was speechless, even when Daniel set the paper aside, took his hands in his and rubbed the top of his fingers with his thumbs. He hadn’t at all expected a proposal to happen because Daniel always left hints about the schemes, sometimes intentionally but mostly because when he was excited about something he became a spoiler fairy.

This time there’d been absolutely no hints that this was coming, though he did usually attempt a proposal on any special day as if it would increase his chances of success. He figured that Daniel was going to put some terrible joke or something flirty and cheesy there in the note. He hadn’t ever expected those words would pop up. Well, of course, it was still a little bit like his Daniel. He hadn’t written marry he had written merry like as in merry Christmas since it was the twenty-fifth of December. Seongwoo shook his head.

“I’m really blindsided here. This time I had absolutely no idea. I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, this is an improvement. Finally, you didn’t say no right away! Woo~” Daniel raised up his fists and twirled them around with a giddy cheer, though his shaking pupils suggested he was nervous about what Seongwoo’s answer would be.

“What do you think I will say to your lemon juice proposal, Niel?” he asked with a mysterious, playful grin when their eyes met.

“Hopefully yes?” The redhead cocked his head, his puppy eyes sparkling with hope and looking prettier than ever.

“You’re right. I’m saying yes this time!” the elder squealed, jumping up and attacking him with a huge hug, the most excited and giddy that Daniel had ever seen him.

He almost fell backwards off the chair with how Seongwoo threw his full weight on him but luckily he was strong enough to withstand and had the balance to right himself quickly before they ended up in a precarious situation like back when they’d fallen on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his now fiance’s slim waist, crushing him close, feeling bursts of joy, relief, gratefulness exploding within him like miniature fireworks.

Seongwoo squeezed him and kissed his cheek and neck all over, making him feel ticklish but loving it immensely.

“Yes, yes, yes and twenty times more to make up for those times I said no. That’s all I wanted and been waiting for, honestly. You moved my heart with that touching speech, darling, and finally convinced me to say yes. Without a doubt, I’ve got to say yes this time.

Don’t you make any more embarrassing romantic movie like stunts in the future. It’s just not necessary. Like you said, I prefer you to show your heart sincerely and not through materialistic, flashy ways. Finally, you get it without me having to actually tell you! Do something just like this if you want to surprise me and be romantic on my birthday or anniversary, whatever. Simple and private and sweet. I loved this proposal idea.

You’re the sweetest, brightest future hubby ever! Such a smart, sweet puppy! Love you so much, mmm-muah.”

Seongwoo ended up sitting in his lap, praising him warmly and rapidly as if he were a rapper, not letting him get a word in because he was either laughing or being kissed everywhere. Eventually, they were kissing slow and emotional on the mouth, Seongwoo’s giddiness fading to a controllable amount and Daniel able to get him to be still to kiss properly the way that a romantic moment like this called for. The kiss gradually got longer and firmer. Lips parted and tongues met, sweetly lapping and intertwining.

Of course, it wouldn’t be them if nothing ended up happening once they got horny. They returned to their earlier position which made them hotter than ever, Seongwoo pinned to the table, making out more raw and passionately. Their hands stuffed into their shirts, making them both balk a couple of seconds since their fingertips were slightly chilly. After moving them around their stomachs they warmed up a pit and then traveled up, scratching, caressing, groping, rubbing, pinching various areas, making each other gasp and groan.

Their hips swiveled left and right, brushing their hard lumps over each other to increase their excitement. Seongwoo nipped on Daniel’s lip, whimpered, and tugged at the waistband of his pants, showing his impatience. That was all Daniel needed to know that he couldn’t wait anymore and had had enough of the thrilling foreplay.

He kissed him sensual and slow as his hands took care of opening their fronts while Seongwoo held on to the table, keeping himself stable, planting his feet firmly on the floor with his legs spread out. While he held still as a rock, Daniel was the one that moved so that they could enjoy it enough to come, despite them being in a public setting like this made them nervous and on edge so it was hard to focus on coming to the point of pleasure. Daniel did a good job to keep Seongwoo distracted and excited with his hot kisses.

His hands wrapped around their silky, leaking cocks, rubbing their sweltering skin against each other with a rhythmic rolling of his hips. Seongwoo merely had to stand there, allowing himself to be worked into a hyperactive frenzy, his moans spilling between their slippery, connected lips, his tongue absently swirling and lapping around Daniel’s which led their dance expertly with confidence.

In a couple minutes, Seongwoo was clutching the table edge, body tense and quivering, his head thrown back with a soft, choked cry. Daniel bit his neck and groaned into his skin as he released a couple seconds after he had, grinding wildly while pumping them fast. His hands and their skin became soaked with the warm liquid as they slowed, softly moaning and huffing in pleasure and fatigue from the intense moment.

“Seongwoo hyung! Come over here.”

“I’m exhausted. What is it that I have to see? Can it wait a minute more?” the brunette sitting on the chair groaned, appearing reluctant to go over to where the redhead was looking out the window. He’d just been about to start packing up their things to get ready to leave since it had been almost three hours since they were there.

Daniel waved his hand, sounding more insistent. “Just come over here, hyung. Quick. It’s snowing!”

“Snow?”

With that one word, his attitude and expression changed 180 degrees. Because Seongwoo loved snow and missed that the most about Canada. Though he disliked the cold weather, he thought snow was mesmerizing and beautiful. He rushed to Daniel’s side, pressing his hands and even his button nose up to the chilly window pane with a look of awe. Outside the window, thick, fluffy snowflakes were falling, peppering the cars parked and the sidewalk with white, sparkly dots.

“Wah, the first snow of the year is on Christmas….”

“On our anniversary, yup. It’s a blessing. I knew twenty-five was our fated, lucky number.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist, gently holding him. They smiled as they looked out at the snow.

“How romantic. Just when I thought today couldn’t be any more perfect…” the brunette sighed with content, a large, peaceful smile spread across his ethereally handsome face.

“Merry Christmas, hyung. I’m happy to spend this precious day with you once more. I will always love you.”

“Same, Niel. Merry Christmas. I love you more than there’s snow in the sky right now. Infinite amounts.”

Seongwoo put his cooled hand to his cheek and tipped his head, pulling the other and leaning up on his toes until their lips met, pressing together innocent and tender. The engaged couple maintained the gentle contact for several, lingering, warming moments, then they returned to watching the snow falling through the window pain, snuggling close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story sequel to Hate That I Love You but it can also stand on it's own as just a regular romantic, christmasy proposal story so I've set it aside separately. I hope that it made you chuckle and aww. I watched Daniel's diffuser making v-live and added as much as I could manage so if you're wondering what he looks like, it's that one while Seongwoo just looks like how he did in his last fan-sign, maybe you've seen the photos of him with the reindeer antler headband, it's that one that I'm talking about.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! Everyone, don't get sick, have fun with family, forget about diets and eat lots of yummy foods!!
> 
> See you with more stories next year~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
